Mr Monk and the Sleeping Murderer
by Meredith A. Jones
Summary: A man kills his wife while sleeping...please review! This is my first time to post any of my fanfic on fanfiction.net. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. The Murder

A man is laying in his bed tossing and turning and muttering things. You fly into his dream............His wife suddenly jumps out. He dreams about waking up and hearing his wife scream in the other room. In turn, the man gets out of bed and runs to the other side of the bed and starts fighting with his wife. He thinks another man is trying to hurt her. The man knifes his wife.  
  
SHARONA: **knocking on Adrian's apartment door**  
  
ADRIAN: **Goes to door and opens it** Hi, Sharona. **Looks at her shoes**  
  
SHARONA: I know I know. **takes them off, lines them up on the mat, takes off her coat and gives it to Adrian**  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks at his watch** You're two minutes late.  
  
SHARONA: So what? I had to get Benjy to Dave's house.  
  
ADRIAN: But those two minutes you spent on the road we could have already started this case.  
  
SHARONA: Yeah, well - this minute you've spent rambling on about me being two minutes late we could have already been well into the case. **Goes into living room and sits down next to Disher who briefly smiles, says hi, and goes back to his papers.**  
  
ADRIAN: **Comes back in room and sits down in an armchair**  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Allright. Can we get going now?  
  
ADRIAN: I'm sorry, Captain...Sharona was late...  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: **Looks at his watch** She was perfectly on time.  
  
ADRIAN: But my watch says 2 minutes after 3...Sharona came here 2 minutes after 3...We were all supposed to be here exactly at three. She was late.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Monk, my watch is right. I just set it to my laptop. My laptop is right. Can we please -  
  
ADRIAN: Maybe your watch needs a new battery...it happens.  
  
SHARONA: Allright, Adrian. I was late. I'm sorry. It will never happen again.  
  
ADRIAN: Thank you Sharona. Your apology means a lot to me.  
  
SHARONA: I'm sure it does.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Okay. Now that that's settled...Disher?  
  
DISHER: **Picks up papers** Allright, the victim was 46 year old Janette Harvey. Her husband supposedly had a nightmare and murdered her.  
  
SHARONA: Has he done anything like this before?  
  
DISHER: No. That's why it's unusual.  
  
ADRIAN: What was the dream about?  
  
DISHER: We have no idea. I called Thomas Harvey earlier this morning and he said we could come over around 5.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Great. That's great. **pats Disher on the shoulder. Adrian stands up and Stottlemeyer goes over to him** I'm sure you don't want us in your way...  
  
ADRIAN: **looks around**  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: You and Sharona are going to Harvey's.  
  
ADRIAN: But Disher said "we" -  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: I know. "We" being you and Sharona. Ask him a few questions, allright? Then get back to me as soon as you can. Can you handle that? I think you can. I hope you can. Because we've got another case. These things are coming in like mad.  
  
ADRIAN: I - I understand. **Stottlemeyer starts to walk out with Disher** A - And, Captain?  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: **Turns around halfway** Yeah?  
  
ADRIAN: Remember...your - your watch.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: I wont forget, Monk.  
  
ADRIAN: Allright. Bye, Captain.  
  
DISHER: Bye.  
  
ADRIAN: Bye. **Shuts the door behind Stottlemeyer and Disher** 5:00. **Looks at his watch** that's in two hours.  
  
SHARONA: Well, we could just sit around here.  
  
ADRIAN: For two hours?  
  
SHARONA: Isn't that what you do anyway?  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks around**  
  
SHARONA: All right, fine. Do you have any ideas?  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks at papers on his coffee table and picks them up** This case...someone...someone drugged him.  
  
SHARONA: What makes you think that?  
  
ADRIAN: I dont know. **Flips through them** Thomas Harvey is a good natured guy. He's never woken his wife up for anything. It sounds like he's pretty considerate.  
  
SHARONA: Well, he was drugged, then.  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks through papers** Maybe he drugged himself.  
  
SHARONA: Huh?  
  
ADRIAN: I - I don't know. Just an idea.  
  
SHARONA: Why would he drug himself?  
  
ADRIAN: I don't know. Maybe he needed an excuse for something. Maybe something happened and he didn't know what to do. We don't have enough information to make conclusions.  
  
SHARONA: What if...he wasn't asleep?  
  
ADRIAN: You mean, he might have been hallucinating?  
  
SHARONA: Yeah.  
  
ADRIAN: I doubt that.  
  
SHARONA: How come?  
  
ADRIAN: How would he have gotten the drug into his body? Or, if he wasn't the one, how could anyone else get the drug into his body? They'd have to give him a shot or something. He'd feel that and take action. And besides, usually people who hallucinate kill themselves. Thomas Harvey is still alive. He killed his wife instead.  
  
SHARONA: Maybe he just had a bad dream..It happens to everybody.  
  
ADRIAN: Sharona. He killed his wife. And, he's not an overactive person.  
  
SHARONA: That's true. I mean, the man sleeps with a knife by his bed.  
  
ADRIAN: How do you know that?  
  
SHARONA: Well, he knifed his wife. There was a knife close by. There had to be. It didn't just fall from the sky.  
  
ADRIAN: Maybe someone set him up.  
  
SHARONA: Or it could just be there for protection. You never know. Does it say anything about him having a knife by his bed?  
  
ADRIAN: **Looking through** No. It says they can't even find the knife he killed her with.  
  
SHARONA: Was there anyone else in the house?  
  
ADRIAN: No, it was just him and his wife.  
  
SHARONA: Hmm. **Looks at her watch** Well, if we're going to do something, we better go do it. Did you eat lunch yet?  
  
ADRIAN: No.  
  
SHARONA: Well then, lets go out to lunch.  
  
ADRIAN: Where?  
  
SHARONA: Well, there's a Denny's right around the corner. We could go there.  
  
ADRIAN: D-Denny's?  
  
SHARONA: Yeah. Haven't you ever been to Denny's?  
  
ADRIAN: I-I haven't had the pleasure..of going to...Denny's....  
  
SHARONA: Well, we both haven't eaten lunch. Come on. Try them out. It's a good place. You might like it.  
  
ADRIAN: I might.. 


	2. Denny's

ADRIAN: **Walks in with Sharona looking around**  
  
SHARONA: Well, this is Denny's.  
  
ADRIAN: This is it?  
  
SHARONA: Yeah. What were you expecting? The Greek Isles?  
  
ADRIAN: Uh...  
  
HOSTESS: **Comes over to them** Hi, welcome to Denny's. Follow me.  
  
ADRIAN: Th-Thank you. **He and Sharona follow the hostess to a table**  
  
SHARONA: See? It's not that bad.  
  
ADRIAN: I - I guess not. **The hostess starts setting the table for them** Uh, excuse me. Could we - could we have a booth?  
  
HOSTESS: Sure. **Picks up everything and takes them over to a booth** How's this?  
  
ADRIAN: **Sits in seat and looks out the window** I can't see my car from here. And the sun's...in my eyes.  
  
HOSTESS: Allright...**Takes him to a different one** How's this?  
  
ADRIAN: **sits down** This is - Not good. The syrup on the table...it doesn't have a cap..  
  
SHARONA: Adrian, we're having lunch. You won't need any syrup.  
  
ADRIAN: You never know. I might. And...it would make me feel better if it were there. You know...something could fall into -  
  
SHARONA: Could you bring us a cap?  
  
HOSTESS: No problem. **starts walking towards kitchen**  
  
ADRIAN: E - Excuse me...Uh...  
  
HOSTESS: Yes?  
  
ADRIAN: would that be the cap that originally was on the syrup?  
  
HOSTESS: No. Probably not. But, it would have a cap. That's what you want, right?  
  
ADRIAN: Yeah that's - that's what I want...but it wouldn't be the right cap.  
  
HOSTESS: But, it would still have a cap.  
  
ADRIAN: But, not the right one.  
  
SHARONA: This table's fine.  
  
ADRIAN: Sharona..  
  
SHARONA: Thank you.  
  
HOSTESS: Allright...Is this allright with you?  
  
ADRIAN: Uhh...  
  
SHARONA: Don't ask his opinion. You know men. They can't make up their mind.  
  
HOSTESS: Oh, you don't have to tell me. My husband proposed to me and changed his mind 12 times. He couldn't decide whether to marry me or keep away from me. Either way would have been fine. He died 5 years ago.  
  
SHARONA: Oh. I'm sorry.  
  
HOSTESS: It's allright.  
  
ADRIAN: Um...Could you lower the shades by that table over there?  
  
HOSTESS: Sure. Your waitress will be right over.  
  
SHARONA: Thanks. **Looks at Adrian** You're going to get us kicked out.  
  
ADRIAN: We won't get kicked out.  
  
SHARONA: **shakes head and picks up menu**  
  
JULIE: **Comes up to table** Welcome to Denny's. Can I get you two something to drink?  
  
SHARONA: Yeah, I'll have a 7Up.  
  
JULIE: What about you, sir?  
  
ADRIAN: Nothing for me. Thanks.  
  
JULIE: All right. I'll be back with your drink.  
  
SHARONA: Thank you.  
  
ADRIAN: **Looking around** That's the table I wanted. That couple's leaving - lets go get it before anyone else does.  
  
SHARONA: What, are you worried someone's going to walk in expecting for that table to be open?  
  
ADRIAN: You...You never know...**Picks up his menu, silverware, and placemat and gets up and goes to that table**  
  
SHARONA: **frustrated noise** Adrian will you quit it about the table? This one's fine. Adrian - **Rolls her eyes, then picks up her stuff and joins him** You're a real pain, do you know that?  
  
ADRIAN: Great. This one's perfect. I can see my car, no sun in my eyes, and the syrup has a cap.  
  
SHARONA: I'm very glad you're comfortable here.  
  
ADRIAN: So am I. **Julie comes back with drinks and the cap and looks around** We're - We're over here now.  
  
JULIE: Oh...Allright...Are you sure you dont want anything, sir?  
  
SHARONA: Just get a drink, Adrian.  
  
ADRIAN: Uhh...okay, I'll have...Water.  
  
JULIE: Allright. Do you know what you want yet, Miss?  
  
SHARONA: You know what, could you give us a few minutes?  
  
JULIE: Sure. **Walks off**  
  
ADRIAN: **Looking around at the table**  
  
SHARONA: Now what?  
  
ADRIAN: This table's a little...close...**Reaches under table to move it and pulls his hands back quickly** Ugh!  
  
SHARONA: What?  
  
ADRIAN: There's gum under the table!  
  
SHARONA: I'm not surprised, Adrian.  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks around** Let's move over there.  
  
SHARONA: Adrian we've already moved twice! Isn't this the table you wanted anyway?  
  
ADRIAN: Yeah I know...it is...but I like that table better. **Picks up his silverware again and moves to the other table**  
  
SHARONA: **Goes back over to Adrian. The waitress goes back to their old table and looks around**  
  
ADRIAN: Miss? Miss? **Waves his hand** We're - We're over here!  
  
JULIE: **Looks over at him** Decided to move again?  
  
ADRIAN: Yeah. Sorry.  
  
JULIE: It's all right. Here's your water. **Sets it on the table. Adrian looks at it then picks it up and examines it** So, did we decide on what we're eating?  
  
SHARONA: I'm just going to have the caesar salad.  
  
JULIE: That's all?  
  
SHARONA: Yeah, we have to be out of here at 5.  
  
JULIE: Oh, okay. And...**Looks at Adrian** For you?  
  
ADRIAN: **Still wiggling the glass around**  
  
JULIE: Sir?  
  
SHARONA: Adrian.  
  
ADRIAN: **Lowers glass** Sorry..?  
  
JULIE: Anything for you?  
  
ADRIAN: No, I'm fine. Thanks.  
  
JULIE: Allright. **Goes away. Adrian starts moving the glass around again***  
  
SHARONA: What's wrong with the water?  
  
ADRIAN: There's stuff floating in it.  
  
SHARONA: It's ice, Adrian.  
  
ADRIAN: No, not the ice. I know what that is. It's something else.  
  
SHARONA: Just drink it.  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks at it**  
  
SHARONA: Adrian. Drink the water!  
  
ADRIAN: But -  
  
SHARONA: You ordered it, now you drink it. Come on. One sip.  
  
ADRIAN: **Slowly raises it to his lips and takes a sip, then cringes** There's something in this water.  
  
SHARONA: Adrian there's nothing in the water.  
  
ADRIAN: Well, you taste it!  
  
SHARONA: I'm not drinking any after you did!  
  
ADRIAN: Fine. **Pushes it away, but it knocks over**  
  
SHARONA: Oh my god!  
  
ADRIAN: I'm sorry!  
  
SHARONA: **Stands up**  
  
ADRIAN: **Gets up and starts frantically grabbing napkins** I'm sorry, Sharona!  
  
SHARONA: It's okay, Adrian. You didn't mean to.  
  
ADRIAN: **Starts wiping off table, then gives some napkins to Sharona who starts wiping herself off** Well, we have to find another table, now.  
  
SHARONA: Oh, god.  
  
ADRIAN: **Picks up everything and moves. Waitress comes over to the table**  
  
JULIE: You moved again?  
  
ADRIAN: Yeah. We had a little spill..  
  
JULIE: Well, this table is out of my station. I'm going to have to give you Marsha.  
  
ADRIAN: Marsha?  
  
JULIE: Yeah. This is Marsha's station.  
  
ADRIAN: Oh...Allright...  
  
JULIE: She'll bring you your food, miss.  
  
SHARONA: That's fine. Thanks. **Julie walks over to kitchen again**  
  
ADRIAN: Well, at least I don't have to drink that water anymore.  
  
SHARONA: You did that on purpose, didn't you?  
  
ADRIAN: **shrugs** I might have.  
  
SHARONA: Ugh. I can't believe you.  
  
ADRIAN: You saw it! There were things floating in it!  
  
SHARONA: Fine. Fine. You win. There was stuff in it. Let's just drop it, okay? **Looks at her watch** Look, We have 40 minutes. Do you think we can stay at this table for 40 minutes?  
  
ADRIAN: **nodds and looks around**  
  
SHARONA: **Shakes head. Marsha comes over to the table**  
  
MARSHA: Here's your salad.  
  
SHARONA: Thanks. I'm sorry.  
  
MARSHA: It's allright. It happens all the time.  
  
SHARONA: **Looks at Adrian who is stacking jelly** Does it...  
  
MARSHA: **Smiles** It's no problem. Enjoy your meal.  
  
SHARONA: Thanks, Marsha.  
  
MARSHA: **nodds**  
  
ADRIAN: Uh, could you bring us the bill? We have to leave soon.  
  
MARSHA: Sure can.  
  
ADRIAN: Thank you.  
  
MARSHA: Yup. **Goes to computer**  
  
SHARONA: Hear that? It happens ~all the time.~ Yeah right.  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks around, then at his watch** It's 4:30  
  
SHARONA: Now what are we going to do?  
  
ADRIAN: We could go to another one of your dirty restaurants.  
  
SHARONA: **Scowls**  
  
MARSHA: **Walks back over with the bill** Here you go.  
  
ADRIAN: Thank you. **Looks at it and gets out his wallet**  
  
SHARONA: You want me to pay?  
  
ADRIAN: No, that's allright.  
  
SHARONA: Okay, fine.  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks around** Oh my god, look!  
  
SHARONA: What? **Spins around to see what Adrian's looking at. Adrian goes through his wallet quickly, then hands Marsha the bill.**  
  
ADRIAN: Thanks...It was a...trip to the Greek Isles. **Marsha smiles and goes to cash register** Look at that man!  
  
SHARONA: What about him?  
  
ADRIAN: His pockets are hanging out.  
  
SHARONA: **rolls eyes** Adrian.  
  
ADRIAN: Do you think he's noticed by now?  
  
SHARONA: He probably knows, Adrian. Just forget about it.  
  
ADRIAN: I'm going to go tell him. You know...Just - Just in case... **Gets up and goes over to the man**  
  
SHARONA: Oh my God.....ADRIAN!!  
  
ADRIAN: Excuse me...Sir?  
  
MAN: Yeah?  
  
ADRIAN: Your pockets are...hanging out of your pants.  
  
MAN: I know.  
  
ADRIAN: But that's not...how mine are.  
  
MAN: So what?  
  
ADRIAN: I think that you should just...**tries to fix the guy's pockets**  
  
MAN: Hey, what are you doing?!!?!??!!!?  
  
ADRIAN: I'm just fixing -  
  
MAN: Hey! I don't need you to fix anything!  
  
ADRIAN: But they're -  
  
MAN: I DON'T CARE! GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
ADRIAN: But -  
  
MAN: **Punches him in the face, and Adrian falls back onto an empty table, man runs out**  
  
SHARONA: Oh my god! Adrian! **rushes over to him** 


	3. The Note

ADRIAN: **looking in the mirror back at his apartment with a washcloth on his lip**  
  
SHARONA: Are you sure you're okay?  
  
ADRIAN: I'm fine.  
  
SHARONA: Who does that guy think he is, anyway?  
  
ADRIAN: I don't know.  
  
SHARONA: Do you think he knows something about the murder?  
  
ADRIAN: How would he know anything about the murder?  
  
SHARONA: I don't know...most people wouldn't overreact like that. I'm with you every day dealing with your crap and I've never punched you...yet...  
  
ADRIAN: **looks at her briefly, then back in the mirror**  
  
SHARONA: Maybe he knows you.  
  
ADRIAN: I've never seen him before. I don't know how he would.  
  
SHARONA: Well then maybe he just knows who you are.  
  
ADRIAN: I know who he is.  
  
SHARONA: You said you didn't.  
  
ADRIAN: I said I've never seen him before. I know who he is, though.  
  
SHARONA: Well, who is he?  
  
ADRIAN: His name is Jack Greene. He worked for some chemical lab for a few years. They fired him after they found out he was making drugs out of the chemicals and using them to kill people.  
  
SHARONA: Well then, didn't they put him in jail?  
  
ADRIAN: They've tried. About a million times. Never succeeded.  
  
SHARONA: Well, if no one else has, we won't be able to.  
  
ADRIAN: Yeah well...  
  
SHARONA: How do you know all that anyway?  
  
ADRIAN: It was all over the news. Stottlemeyer mentioned him about two months ago as well.  
  
SHARONA: Maybe he's the one.  
  
ADRIAN: He could be.  
  
SHARONA: **gasps** You said something was in your drink! He could very well have put something in it!  
  
ADRIAN: I don't think that would be possible. He walked in after that.  
  
SHARONA: That's true...but...what if he was there all along?  
  
ADRIAN: I dont know...like I said before, we dont have enough information yet. I don't want to start accusing anyone of anything until we do. We have just got to get to Harvey's. It's already 5:30. I can't believe we're late because of this.  
  
SHARONA: You might have set your watch wrong.  
  
ADRIAN: That wasn't funny.  
  
ADRIAN: **Sharona pulls up to house and stops. Both look out window at police cars and an ambulance outside of the house** What's this?  
  
SHARONA: I don't know but it doesn't look good. Come on, let's go check it out. **Gets out of car and starts headin for the door. Adrian follows her.**  
  
ADRIAN: **Looks around, then at floor in the living room and taps Sharona**  
  
SHARONA: What? **Looks to see what he's looking at.** Oh my god. It's Thomas Harvey.  
  
ADRIAN: **Walks up to a police officer** What happened here?  
  
OFFICER: Well, we don't know exactly. Someone probably came through the window there **motions** and killed him. Were you - were you here to see Mr. Harvey?  
  
ADRIAN: Yes...actually we were...we're investigating the Thomas Harvey case and we were going to interview him.  
  
OFFICER: Oh...are you Adrian Monk?  
  
ADRIAN: Yeah.  
  
OFFICER: This was on the coffee table. **picks up a piece of paper in a bag and hands it to him**  
  
ADRIAN: **Takes it and reads it aloud** Mr. Monk, I'm sorry I couldn't meet with you today. I had something else to take care of. If you could come by around 7 I can talk to you. Thank you so much, Thomas Harvey. **Looks at the officer** Can I...take this back to the station to show the captain? I'm a...a private consultant.  
  
OFFICER: Yeah, sure.  
  
ADRIAN: Could I have a look around first?  
  
OFFICER: Yeah. We could use some help.  
  
ADRIAN: Thanks.  
  
OFFICER: Mhm.  
  
ADRIAN: **Walks through house with Sharona following. He finds himself in Thomas's dining room. There is a thick stack of paper on it. Adrian picks up a piece and looks at it. He takes out the note in the plastic bag and compares the two.** This note wasn't written by Thomas Harvey.  
  
SHARONA: What?  
  
ADRIAN: It must have been written by the killer. It's not his writing. This pile of paper is a manuscript. He was writing something. **Reads more of the manuscript** A novel. The two don't match up.  
  
SHARONA: The note says come at 7. But it Harvey didn't write the note -  
  
ADRIAN: Someone knows that we were going to talk to him. Maybe Jack Greene.  
  
SHARONA: Jack Greene?  
  
ADRIAN: I think he killed Harvey. He wrote this note...thinking that he had knocked me out when he punched me in the restaurant and that I wouldn't make it over here before they got the body out of the house.  
  
SHARONA: Why didn't he just take the body with him?  
  
ADRIAN: I don't know. But what I do know is that we need to come here at 7:00 tonight.  
  
Sharona and Adrian walk into Stottlemeyer's office  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Whatcha got for me, Monk?  
  
ADRIAN: We went to Thomas Harvey's house - but he was dead when we got there. This was on the coffee table, but it doesn't match up with the writing I found in his dining room - a novel he was writing. **Hands Stottlemeyer the note in the bag** It says to meet him at 7:00 at his house - but Thomas Harvey's dead. Something's going on. Someone knows me...someone knows I'm solving this case. It's an ambush. **pause** You know...when someone -  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Yeah, I know what an ambush is, Monk - you don't have to elaborate on that.  
  
ADRIAN: Anyway - we're going to Harvey's at 7:00 tonight to check it out.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Great. And make sure you get back to me on that, Monk.  
  
ADRIAN: I will...only way back to my badge.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: **smiles at him** Good luck, Monk. 


	4. Six Million Dollars

ADRIAN: Ugh! I can't see where I'm going! Didn't you bring a flashlight?  
  
SHARONA: Why should I have to bring a flashlight? You own a flashlight. I'm sure you do. You...of all people don't have a flashlight.  
  
ADRIAN: OW  
  
SHARONA: Shh!  
  
ADRIAN: I'm sorry...I walked into a tree...  
  
SHARONA: **rolls eyes** It wasn't my idea to walk through the backyard to get to the front. Don't you have that penlight?  
  
ADRIAN: No, it's at home.  
  
SHARONA: Ugh. Of course.  
  
ADRIAN: Shshsh...  
  
SHARONA: **whispering** Do you hear something?  
  
ADRIAN: No, but I see something. **as they're peeking around the corner of the house, Adrian points to a car parked in the street** There. Is our man.  
  
SHARONA: Are you going in?  
  
ADRIAN: I have to. Said to meet him here at 7.  
  
SHARONA: You sure you don't want me to come in with you?  
  
ADRIAN: Yeah. You go around the other side of the house...I saw a window in the living room when we came earlier today. If something happens to me, come in. K?  
  
SHARONA: Allright. Be careful, Adrian.  
  
ADRIAN: When am I not? **Sharona dashes to the other side of the house. Adrian pauses for a moment and then walks through some bushes to his car and casually walks from it up the walkway and up the porch steps. He rings the doorbell. No one answers. Then, he tries the door. It's open and he goes in. The room is totally lit up, yet silent.** Hello? Mr. Harvey? **walks around looking around** Hellooo. **gun goes off behind him** **turns his head around, then his body and sees the man with his pockets hanging out - Jack Greene.**  
  
ADRIAN: Oh my god. **Jack fires, but Adrian jumps out of the way onto the couch**  
  
SHARONA: **jumps at the sound and looks through window**  
  
JACK: **runs for Adrian who puts a footstool in front of Jack and gets out of the way**  
  
ADRIAN: **grabs something that dropped out of Jack's pocket and runs out the door and to the side of the house** Let's go!  
  
SHARONA: **runs with him to the car and gets in** was it Jack Greene?  
  
ADRIAN: **Gets in** You bet it was. And look what dropped out of his pocket.  
  
SHARONA: What?  
  
ADRIAN: **shows it to her** it's a check for 6 million dollars.  
  
SHARONA: 6 million dollars?  
  
ADRIAN: It wasn't him. Someone paid him off.  
  
SHARONA: But he still murdered Harvey.  
  
ADRIAN: And he has a motive. But, it's not him who was behind it.  
  
SHARONA: Well, whoever paid him off signed their name on the check, right?  
  
ADRIAN: Yeah.  
  
SHARONA: What does it say?  
  
ADRIAN: I can't read it - it just looks like a scribble.  
  
SHARONA: **looks at it** You're right. Ugh. We were so close. Well, who else could it be? He was our only suspect.  
  
ADRIAN: **flips over check** Look - there's writing on the back.  
  
SHARONA: **looks at it** Scribbles...like the signature on the front. Look, there's another signature on here.  
  
ADRIAN: Can you read it?  
  
SHARONA: Uh...**squinting** Greg something...  
  
ADRIAN: We'll have the captain take a look at it when we get to the station.  
  
Adrian and Sharona walk into Stottlemeyer's office.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Was he there?  
  
ADRIAN: Yes he was. But, it wasn't he who killed Harvey. It was someone else.  
  
SHARONA: **takes out the check and hands it to Stottlemeyer** This dropped out of his pocket.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: 6 million dollars?? Who is this guy?  
  
ADRIAN: Jack Greene.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Jack Greene???  
  
ADRIAN: **nodds** Oh - can you read the signature at the bottom?  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Not at all.  
  
ADRIAN: What about on the back?  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: **flips it over** Greg something.  
  
SHARONA: You can't read the last name, either? Ugh.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Greg.........Hamilton. Ever heard of him?  
  
ADRIAN: **shrugs and shakes head**  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Me neither.  
  
ADRIAN: Whoever he is, we think he paid Greene off. Why else would he give him a check for 6 million dollars?  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Makes sense. Allright, Monk. Here's the deal. Tomorrow I'll get everybody together and we'll hunt Greene down. He obviously knows Greg Hamilton...we'll ask him where he is and catch him. Sound good?  
  
ADRIAN: Sounds great. We'll see you then.  
  
STOTTLEMEYER: Thanks, Monk. **Adrian and Sharona start heading for the door** Oh...and, Monk...you missed a scuff on the floor.  
  
ADRIAN: **turns around, looks at it, and frantically rubs it off with the bottom of his shoe** 


	5. Mr Monk's Nightmare

ADRIAN: **Sits on his bed and looks around. He picks up a picture of  
  
Trudy he has by his bed and looks at it for a while, sighs, and puts it  
  
back. He then turns off the light and lays in bed for a while. You zoom  
  
into his dream:**  
  
TRUDY: Adrian?  
  
ADRIAN: I'm in the bathroom, hun!  
  
TRUDY: **goes into bathroom...Adrian is busy shaving...she grabs the  
  
razor and puts it on the counter, then wipes the rest off of his face  
  
and wipes it on a towel and kisses him**  
  
ADRIAN: **smiles**  
  
TRUDY: I'm going to go run an errand for your brother.  
  
ADRIAN: Allright.  
  
TRUDY: I'll be back soon.  
  
ADRIAN: I'll be here...trying to shave again.  
  
TRUDY: **laughs and kisses his cheek and then goes out of the room and  
  
out the door**  
  
ADRIAN: **starts squirting the shaving cream into his hand when he  
  
looks into the mirror and drops everything** TRUDY! **runs out the door  
  
and runs after her** TRUDY! TRUDY! TRUDYYY!! **gets in front of her and  
  
walks backwards** Trudy don't go anywhere! Please, don't go anywhere!  
  
**looks at her closer...but she's only focused on walking to the garage  
  
and can't hear nor see Adrian** ...Trudy? **stops and watches her get  
  
in her car** TRUDY! NO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T! **shaking head, backs up**  
  
no, no, no...**Trudy puts her keys in the ignition and it blows up**  
  
TRUDY!! **echoes** **The real Adrian's eyes flash open and he scrambles  
  
to turn on light...he is breathing heavy and he closes his eyes and  
  
puts his hand on his face** Oh my God...**freezes** **gets phone and  
  
frantically calls Sharona**  
  
SHARONA: **without opening her eyes, reaches for the phone and puts it  
  
to her ear and looks at her clock - it's 2:16** Good morning, Adrian.  
  
ADRIAN: Sharona...I have something to tell you.  
  
~The next morning...Sharona and Adrian are walking down the street -  
  
Adrian counting the poles as usual~  
  
SHARONA: You think Greene put something in your drink?  
  
ADRIAN: I told you yesterday when we were in my bathroom. You were  
  
right - he was there the whole time. The murder was originally Greg  
  
Hamilton's idea; but it failed. He wanted Harvey to kill himself in the  
  
first place, but he instead killed his wife. He knew Stottlemeyer and  
  
he knew he would pick me to solve the case. He didn't want to get  
  
himself in trouble for doing something that wasn't his idea; so he went  
  
to Denny's and put that powder in my drink. He knew it would take me a  
  
while to get to Harvey's, so he went there and killed him so we  
  
couldn't talk to him and catch Greene. He left the note at the scene of  
  
the crime telling me to come at 7 to Harvey's. That didn't make any  
  
sense really, because the powder would have gotten me anyway. But it  
  
didn't. The dream I had was of Trudy...those are the only nightmares I  
  
have and I'm used to them so it didn't do anything.  
  
SHARONA: Where are we going now?  
  
ADRIAN: Back to Denny's. 


End file.
